An air induction system is used in conjunction with an internal combustion engine in order to manage air flow and provide efficient engine combustion. Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram for a conventional air induction system 10 is shown. The system 10 includes an air cleaner 11 having an air intake for receiving outside air and an air outlet from which clean air exits. A hose 12 is then used to route the clean air to a throttle body 14 which is attached to a manifold neck portion 18 of an intake manifold 16. The throttle body 14 serves to regulate the flow of air to the intake manifold 16. The intake manifold 16 includes runners 20 which serve to distribute the air to cylinders of the engine in a manner suitable for achieving the proper combustion of fuel. In some induction systems, a resonator may be connected between the air cleaner 12 and the throttle body 14 in order to reduce undesirable engine noise.
A typical process for assembling the system 10 includes using bolts to mount the throttle body 14 onto the manifold neck 18. The assembly process also includes using a hose clamp to affix the hose to an inlet of the throttle body 14. As a result, assembly of the conventional system 10 requires attachment of the throttle body 14 at two different locations. In addition, seals are needed at both attachment locations in order to provide a substantially airtight path suitable for induction flow.
In order to reduce costs, it is desirable to minimize the extent of assembly operations and the number of parts that are required to assemble an induction system. Further, due to styling considerations, aerodynamics and the addition of vehicle systems components, the space available in modern engine compartments is limited. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the size of induction systems.